Eternal Dragon
by ElysseRavenRose12
Summary: Zeno is the dragon warrior who will never die, Soo-Won is making a move to further his own ends, Yona needs to protect not just her friends but two kingdoms as a Princess from the Kai Kingdom falls into the conflict and gets in way over her head what is the connection she has with the dragon warriors? Spoilers for Manga so be warned mostly going off on my own. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm looking forward to writing this won't follow the manga since it starts from where the manga is now where Zeno revels he is the original Yellow Dragon Warrior and he has been married and we learn what happens to the original dragon warriors so if you haven't read the manga for that and don't want to be spoilt a little don't read this yet, I'm going on what info I've gotten since then, to help add authenticity hope you enjoy.**

 **XXXX Final Warning for Spoilers XXXX**

* * *

Zeno sat as patiently as he could staring up at the moon, Yoon's cooking was intoxicating as it wafted around the camp site they had set up for the night. Shin-ah sat beside him Ao on his shoulder eating something he had found on the ground, Hak the 'Thunder Beast sat with his spear under a tree trying not to look at the Princess who was struggling to put up her small tent that she shared with Yoon, Kija and Jae-ha were both struggling not to offer her help since they knew it would upset her. Zeno smiled feeling very content more than he had these past thousand…two thousand? Many, many years, Ao finished with his snack jumped over Shin-ah's shoulder onto Zeno's rubbing his big cheeks on Zeno's, Zeno had observed that the little creature does so whenever she thinks someone need cheering up, Zeno pats Ao silently communicating that he was happy, he was… it was just sitting like this, brought back memories.

Zeno shock his head, standing so fast Ao had to jump off.

"Is the food ready?" Zeno asks jumping over to Yoon who gives him a look of annoyance which was very common of the boy.

"Not yet Zeno be patient" he says with a very 'mom' like voice to which Zeno laughs.

"Okay" and skips over to Yona who had almost secured her tent.

"Need help miss?" he asks knowing she could handle it but offered anyway, to the irk of Jae-ha and Kija, Yona smiled over her shoulder at him.

"I'm fine thanks Zeno I've almost got it" sure enough with a last tug the tent was secure and Yona looked very pleased with herself.

"Well done miss" Zeno beamed happily Yona chuckled.

"Thanks Zeno, want to help me get fire wood?"

"Yep" he says to no one's argument, he had noted the possessiveness they carried for Yona but they appeared content with Zeno accompanying her, maybe more so since they learned of his true strength as a dragon warrior, even though he does have to be seriously injured beforehand he was Yona's shield and would never allow harm to befall her, he'd sworn it and he would not fail.

Yona and Zeno collect firewood mostly in silence and once they collect enough they head back.

"Zeno?"

"Yes miss?" Zeno asks looking to her she was still walking beside him.

"Can I ask you, why you chose to follow me, I mean for Kija it's a sense of duty, for Shin-ah I begged him to come with me, Jae-ha wanted to tag along, Yoon wanted to see the world and Hak…well I kind of made him come with me" Zeno chuckled understanding maybe more than she did for Hak and the others following the princess.

"But you Zeno I know you said after Awa you decided to follow me around but was there more to it than that?" Zeno stops and turns to the princess her hair was the exact shade of Lord Hiryuu's it was like looking at a ghost at times and she had pretty violet eyes.

"I follow you miss because you are my master's reincarnation and you are my master, you are a good person miss, even though you are only human, you are weaker than most, your heart makes up for it, just like him you love with all your heart…also I miss them"

"Them?" Yona asks as they keep walking, Yoon's cooking in scent range.

"The original dragons" he says as they walk back into camp.

"The first dragon warriors?" Yona asks putting her pile of firewood down, Zeno does the same as the other occupants of the camp turn to listen to his response.

"Yes Gh-En, Abi and Shu-Ten, they were as different from each other as you all are now except at first we fought a lot more"

"You didn't get along?" Kija asks looking horror struck Zeno smiles.

"No we were too different, even though we were given dragon powers, our personalities clashed"

"Such as?" Yoon asks, still cooking but looking interested.

"Gh-En, the first white dragon warrior was a boar, extremely reckless but fantastic on the battlefield, Abi the blue dragon warrior though he was quiet he did actually talk more than Shin-ah he had a bad mouth on him, but he was a teddy bear really and Shu-Ten the green dragon warrior, he was very brave at first he thought Zeno was just in the way and was mean to Zeno but he came around to liking Zeno they all did, we were brothers not just through the dragons blood, but through our time together" Zeno said looking out at nothing as he reminisced his long gone brothers, determined to stay happy he forced a smile.

"Is dinner ready?"

"Ah yeah" Yoon said distractedly quickly getting the meat off the fire before it burnt, Zeno quickly tucks into his.

"I have to ask Zeno, how were the original dragon warriors chosen?" Jae-ha asks Zeno looks up to him his food still in his mouth he quickly chews it.

"Well Zeno only met the yellow dragon and Zeno wanted to make the world a happier place, Zeno could only hear the word of god and couldn't really help anyone, and that's what Zeno wanted, to protect King Hiryuu and Gh-En and-Abi and Shu-Ten, even when they didn't want to be saved Zeno saved them because Zeno is their shield as he is yours now, we are bound by a promise to never betray King Hiryuu even though the dragons could no longer be with the human Hiryuu, Zeno and the others became their other half to protect him not just as humans but as dragons"

"Zeno" Shin-ah says quietly Zeno looks over to him with everyone else.

"Have you been alone…all this time since then?" Zeno looked down he still had half his bowl left to eat but his stomach had started to turn.

"Of course not" he beamed at them.

"Zeno travelled, everywhere, but since Zeno doesn't age, he has to move away a lot so Zeno wanders"

"I'm just asking here but what happens when we die, I mean whether it be next week or in fifty years what happens then to you?" Hak suddenly asks Zeno blinks once, twice and looks away from Hak and back to his food.

"Zeno will still be here"

"Forever?" Yoon asks.

"Zeno guesses so, Zeno can't die and so Zeno will remain"

"What if you were thrown in lava?" Hak asks suddenly poking him in the back with the bottom of his spear.

"Zeno would control his separated limbs to exit the lava and Zeno would heal"

"Are you sure?" Kija asks horrified.

"Yes" Zeno says simply returning to his food he must have said it more bluntly than normal because they all looked at him shocked.

"Can you die of starvation?" Yoon asks.

"No"

"Dehydration?" Jae-ha asks.

"No"

"Drowning?" Yona asks.

"No miss" Zeno shakes his head finally finishing his food.

"Lack of air?" Shin-ah queries.

"No"

"Nothing what so ever?" Hak clarifies.

"No nothing can kill Zeno, no strength or weapon, natural phenomenon or otherwise Zeno will just regenerate"

"Even if there is nothing left?" Kija asks.

"There is always something left from which Zeno shall return" Zeno states his smile gone.

"But what if there's nothing left?" Yona asks.

"I mean in the world, I know that sounds crazy but what if one day there was nothing left, no people, no animals, no trees, no oceans, no nothing what then?" Yona asks.

"There will just be Zeno" he says.

"That's not fair!" she almost shouts causing Zeno to look at her surprised.

"You can't be left alone forever!"

"Zeno doesn't know, Zeno can't see the future he lost the ability to hear gods voice when Zeno drank the dragon blood but there is an end for everything so eventually there will be an end for Zeno"

"But that could be an unfathomable amount of years!" Yoon states Zeno can only nod.

"That's why Zeno enjoys every day because you never know what may happen" he says he's smile returned everyone still reeling from the revelation they all quietly go to their tents Zeno knows he has to go in with the other dragons and Hak but he stays out longer by the fire looking to the moon, in the past two thousand years he guessed, had the moon somehow gotten smaller? He thought so but it was still beautiful, he smiled up at the stars.

 _Thank you for giving me back my brothers and my king, lord it's all Zeno wants right now_

With the quiet prayer he stands feeling an odd air brush over him, he inhaled _change_ it felt like 'change' and Zeno wondered whether it would be good or bad as he entered the tent and plopped down between Shin-ah and Kija, snuggling into his blanket he fell asleep with the dragon blood inside him happy to be around the others again.

* * *

 **This is a long chapter but I thought it was best to be like this, the others will most likely be much shorter, I hope you like the beginning and stay tuned for new arrivals.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm pretty sure I'm out of the spoiler area for this chapter, there may be a little trivia in this one or another be forewarned and there will be further spoilers relating to Zeno's past as the story goes on, enjoy.**

 **XXX Possible Spoilers XXX**

* * *

Kiara kept walking even thought it was late and dark it didn't bother her, them catching her before she got far enough away would, Kiara could see fairly well thanks to the moon but the rope trap well hidden in some fallen leaves that she couldn't avoid, made her let out a screech as she was hoisted up by her ankle. She tucked her dress between her legs even though there was no one around, her knife was back at home she'd run out without taking it just wanting to be as far away from her father as she could get before he sent his men after her, _was this one of their traps?_ Unlikely they would have stuck around, and there was no way they got ahead of her, they couldn't have known which way she would go, Kiara groaned still swinging by the ankle how was she going to get herself down?

"Why this is a surprise" a voice suddenly said Kiara twisted upside down to see who had spoken a man walked out from the trees, Kiara tried not to panic as she saw other shadow people follow him, she tried to climb up her body to where her ankle was snagged but she couldn't bend that way.

"Hey it's alright were not going to hurt you" the same man said when she couldn't reach.

"Then cut me down" she said to him the man smiled his green hair looked odd in the moon light.

"I could never refuse a lady" he says and with a flick of his wrist a dagger cuts through the rope and she tumbles into the ground.

"Jae-ha what are you doing setting traps?" a woman's voice asked, Kiara untangled herself into an upright position to look back at the group, the shortest was wearing a cloak and seemed to be the girl that spoke.

"It was meant to catch breakfast not girls but oh well" he said with a shrug offering his hand to Kiara but she stood on her own.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you so late at night I didn't realise anyone was camping here" Kiara said the group seemed a little surprised.

"What time is it anyway?" a silver haired man yawned.

"Past midnight" a tall dark man answered, he was carrying some kind of stick, Kiara focused back on her own business.

"I'll be on my way then" she says to them starting to walk away.

"Wait" one of them calls, she turns to a short boy? Maybe.

"You can't be walking around these woods at night by yourself it's dangerous" he says in a genuinely concerned voice.

"Yeah there's bugs and bats" the silver haired man said looking horrified as he realised suddenly looking around, Kiara thought about it they were right but then again she didn't know them.

"It'll be alright" the girl says she removes her hood her stunning red hair shins in the moonlight.

"I promise we won't hurt you, just stay with us for the rest of tonight" Kiara believed her she had a very honest face.

"Do you have any water?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah" the dark haired guy said.

"May I have some please?" she asks and watches as they smile, a strange one in a mask comes up and gives her a wine skin without words, she takes a sip of cool water and follows them as the head back to their camp.

"Thank you" she says handing it back to the silent man who just nods, Kiara notices there is a squirrel on his shoulder contently running over his head and shoulders to look at her _it's so cute!_ She thinks. Their camp is very close they must have heard her cry out when she got caught, someone comes out of a large tent rubbing his eyes.

"Where did everyone go?" he yawns as the dark haired man puts some wood on the fire coals and manages to give the fire life, the blonde man is suddenly illuminated by the fire and he freezes looking at her.

"I'm…Kiara" she decides to confess.

"Hi Kiara I'm Yona" the girl says as the blonde man unfreezes and looks away quickly, the green hair man suddenly takes her hand and kisses it.

"I'm Jae-ha" he introduces himself, the silver haired man speaks next.

"I'm Kija pleasure to meet you" he says with a bow, Kiara notices his right arm was disfigured slightly but he was a handsome man.

"Shin-ah" the silent man in a mask says.

"I'm Yoon" says the short 'boy' as Kiara realises.

"That's Hak" he says pointing over to the dark haired man who was sitting under a tree with his stick which was wrapped up on one end. Kiara looks back to the short blonde man who was about her height he had a bandana on his head with a charm hanging on one side it glinted in the light of the fire.

"I am Zeno" he says softly now looking back at Kiara with really nice blue eyes, Kiara felt caught up in them for a second, before she shook herself out of it.

"Thank you for giving me water and a place to stay for the night"

"No problem, when was the last time you ate?" Yoon asked Kiara was thinking about it when her stomach growled.

"Sorry" she said embarrassed to which they laughed.

"Don't worry we're used to stomach growls, here I have some rice balls" Yoon says getting some that were wrapped in leaves. Kiara felt so bad they were obviously very poor and they were giving her their food!

"I'm so sorry I have nothing to pay you with" she says as she's handed one.

"It's fine" Yoon says just as Jae-ha says.

"Well…" but he's hit in the gut by Kija ignoring that she tucks into the rice ball, and given another one when she's finished.

"Thank you so much I haven't met such nice travellers in a long time" she says as they sit around the fire.

"Where were you going so late at night?" Yona asks.

"I was kind of running away" Kiara admits a bit sheepishly.

"What about you?" she quickly asks.

"We don't have a real destination at the moment we're just travelling for now" Kiara smiles.

"That must be nice not having to be anywhere"

"Sometimes" Yona says but her eyes say something else but it's gone before Kiara can guess.

"Why were you running away?" Kija asks.

"Well I'm not running away forever just enough to, I don't really know, pretend it's not happening"

"What's not happening?" Yona asks, Kiara swallows, _well it's not like I'm going to see them again._

"I'm getting married, it's an arranged married and I have to go meet him"

"Ohh" the group said none seeming to know what else to say.

"Yeah my father's been arranging it apparently for the past few months but only told me a few days ago and I ran away for a bit"

"I thought only nobles had arranged marriages in the Kai Empire" Hak says Kiara nods.

"You're a noble?" Yoon asks.

"You could say that" Kiara says.

"But I'm not your average noble's daughter either, I've travelled a lot I know a lot about the kingdom I can even defend myself, I love travelling and I hate staying in one spot for too long, you could say I'm restless but I love the adventure and now I'm being shipped into the Kouka Kingdom"

"You're being married to someone in the Kouka Kingdom?" Yona says.

"Yes and I've never met him, I just hear things, you hear a lot where I live and by travelling, word, especially gossip spreads like wild fire and I always talk to the right people to hear it"

"I like her" Jae-ha whispers.

"They say he's handsome, I've been told he's my age which is nineteen, he's an expert strategist and brave fighter…but sometimes I hear other things"

"Such as?" Hak asks.

"Well I heard he murdered his predecessor but I don't know if that's just some rumour that was made up or what, I don't want to get married in the first place, I don't want to be locked up in some fancy place for the rest of my life, I don't think that's living, I know I don't have the right to complain since my life is no doubt far better than most, but still…"

"It's okay to want something" Yona says with a kind smile.

"Thanks, you guys are the first people I've talked to about this"

"Wait did you run away days ago?" Yoon asked.

"Yes"

"Without food or water?!" he asks shocked.

"I was more focused on the leaving part than the provisions part of running away" Yoon looked shocked while Yona smiled as he started to fuss over Kiara saying 'you should eat more' and 'you need to take better care' and Kiara laughed for the first time in days.

* * *

"Are you okay Zeno? You're awfully quiet" Kija asks when the boys are back in the tent, Yoon as well, as the girl share the smaller tent.

"Yes, it's just that girl…reminds Zeno of someone from very long ago"

"Really?" Jae-ha asks looking over at the kid-looking dragon warrior.

"Yes" he says rolling over, no one says anything and they drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Technically there are less words in this chapter, though it's still long, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yona of the Dawn and its character however I created Kiara.**

* * *

"Are you sure?" Yona asks for the fifth time Kiara nods.

"Yeah I know my father will have had people looking for me I'm just making their lives difficult, I have to go back"

"I'm sure marriage isn't all bad, you'll be okay" Kija offers supportively.

"If you have any trouble with this fiancée…" Jae-ha begins.

"I'll find you" Kiara says with a smile.

"Look for 'The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch' that's what we're known as over there" Yona says.

"You sure we should be saying that?" Yoon asks.

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul I promise" Kiara assures them still wishing she could pay back their kindness.

"Maybe we'll meet again" Kiara says hopefully already feeling sad leaving them, she didn't know why but she felt oddly connected to the group.

"I hope so" Yona says holding her hands, Kiara looked carefully into her eyes even though she was younger than her, her eyes spoke volumes of her experience, Kiara hugged her knowing she needed it.

"I miss you all already" she says as Yona hugs her back, she lets go and gives a final wave to the group as she starts on the track home.

"I liked her" Yona says as they cross over into Kouka Kingdom again, they tried to stay within the kingdom as three of the dragons tended to get sick if they were outside for too long.

"Yeah she was a sweet girl" Kija agreed.

"She was pretty cute" Jae-ha says.

"Wouldn't you say Shin-ah?" he asks to the quiet one.

"Yes" he surprisingly answers.

"What do you think Zeno?" Yona asks the normally chipper one had been silently following them for the past few hours and hadn't said a word, it was unnerving.

"Zeno thinks she was very pretty" he says sullenly.

"Are you alright Zeno?" Yoon asks.

"Zeno is fine" he says and they keep walking, Yona and Hak sharing a look but unsure of how to go about doing anything.

Kiara enters the great hall, her father stops talking to whoever he is talking to, too storm over to her, she meets him half way.

"Where have you been?! Never mind don't bother! I don't want to hear your excuses or reasons we are leaving for Kouka Kingdom tomorrow, so you better pack everything you want"

"Nice to see you to father" Kiara says her father sighs closing his eyes pinching the brink of his nose before opening his eyes again.

"I'm glad you aren't hurt, I was concerned you'd run away for good"

"I wouldn't do that to you father, I'm the only Princess of the Kai Empire I know it's my duty, I just wish I could have my freedom too"

"It is the burden of royalty my dear I am sorry" she bows her head and he awkwardly pats it.

"You best get sorted it's a week's journey to Hiruyuu Castle"

"Yes father" she says walking out of the great hall and too her room, this may be the last time she was here so she'd need everything of sentimental value. Since Kiara wasn't one for lots of trinkets or possessions even though she was a princess she packed a trunk of her favourite clothes and jewellery, her treasure box with stuff she got in her adventures, her framed portrait of herself, her mother and father when she was young and finally her dagger and swords. She hadn't lied when she told the odd group that she could defend herself, her father believed in always being prepared and that in teaching her self-defense he was strengthening her, he wasn't wrong because of her training she wasn't automatically afraid of strangers because she knew she could handle it, hopefully that would give her strength in meeting the new emperor of the Kouka Kingdom, Lord Soo-Won.

* * *

 **I hope you're enjoying so far, review to tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again I don't think there are spoilers in this chapter so read on and enjoy.**

* * *

"Kiara this is General Joo-Doh of the Sky Kingdom, he will be accompanying us to Hiriyuu Castle" the dark haired man bowed to Kiara.

"Princess it's an honour to meet you I'm here as added protection for your journey there have been bandits around and King Soo-Won wanted to be sure you had a safe trip"

"How considerate" she says in a neutral voice, before turning to her father.

"I don't have to ride in the carriage for the whole week, do I?"

"You are the princess you need to arrive as such"

"Yeah but that's a week away can I ride a horse some of the way?"

"Not alone if you're on horse-back than General Joo-Doh here is on the same horse with you"

"Seriously?" she asks.

"Yes" he says getting angry.

"Fine" she says jumping up on the black horse that had to have been the General's since there were no black horses in the Kai Empire.

"Come on General I'm riding" she says the shocked sky tribe general with a scar on his cheek has no choice but to get up behind her.

"Remember we are camping at the river so you better be there when I get there or so help me!"

"See you there!" Kiara calls pushing the horse to bolt as they race out of the gates, Kiara doesn't look back as the general holds on to her for dear life as she speeds through the trees almost as if they were flying.

"I didn't know you could ride" the general says.

"I can if you weren't here I'd go even faster"

"Do you have a horse?" he asks.

"I did I had her since I was really young but she died a few months ago so I've been unable to ride"

"I'm sorry to hear that" he says Kiara smiles even though he can't see it they keep riding fast until Kiara allows the horse to slow down to a trot, they arrived at the river in a few hours, it would take many more for the carriage and procession to show up so under Joo-Doh's watchful eye Kiara begun collecting firewood.

"You are unlike any princess I've met"

"You know a few then?" Kiara jests but he doesn't smile.

"I knew one" he says.

"The Princess of Kouka?" Kiara remembers he nods.

"I heard she died, I'm sorry"

"She was a sheltered girl you're opposite I'd say"

"I'd of liked to have met her" Kiara says as she stacks fire wood and moves more rocks to act as a fire break around the pile.

"What was her name again? I can't remember" Kiara says standing.

"Yona, Princess Yona the red-haired princess"

"Red-hair?" she echoes he nods.

"She had flaming red hair you couldn't miss it or forget it once you've seen it" the girl from two nights ago flashed into Kiara's mind _was that actually princess Yona?_

"Can I ask what happened?" she looked at him.

"She…fell from a cliff with her bodyguard the former wind general Hak, many knew him as the thunder beast, and he is suspected to be the one who killed Emperor Il"

"I'm sorry for asking these questions" she says.

"No, it is better you are aware of the circumstances"

"I suppose, I understand my father was in talks to marry me to Lord Soo-Won before all this happened"

"That's correct"

"Do you mind serving him?"

"I swore my allegiance to him"

"So he's an honourable man? Forgive me but I know nothing of him and I'm going to marry him so…"

"Ah…I understand" he says blushing Kiara smiles.

"I suppose he's good looking, he's strategic, and braver than he appears, actually he appears like an idiot but he really isn't" Kiara tries to make that image work in her mind but it doesn't work.

"He has Kouka Kingdom's best interest at heart" Joo-Doh settles on saying.

"I hope that will extend to my kingdom as well"

"It will after all that is the reason of your marriage, yes?"

"I suppose so" Kiara says looking at the river, the two of them laps into silence.

"I'm going to check on the progress of the carriage please do not leave this clearing" Joo-Doh says.

"Don't worry I have my dagger I'm fine" she say he nods and starts walking towards a hill a far way away but it would give him the vantage point to see how far along the road they were, Kiara stayed where she was until she heard a rustling in some bushes, she stood up and went over to investigate, being cautious lest it be dangerous. Instead of dangerous it was part funny part sad, a man had seemingly tripped over a tree root and was lying face down on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Kiara asks rushing to him, turning him over, his eyes meet hers and he sits up.

"Aw I'm so clumsy I'm alright, I'm Ik-Soo, don't worry I fall over a lot," that was clear from all the injuries he had, he was young looking blonde man his hair fell over his eyes. They sat cross legged after Kiara got him some water and the food in the horse's saddle, the man was graciously eating it.

"Thank you so much" he said again.

"It's fine I met some travellers the other day who did the same for me, and I couldn't repay them so maybe this will help make up for it" Kiara says, Ik-Soo smiles.

"You're too kind princess"

"How did you know I was the princess?" Kiara asks.

"God told me"

"Ohh…did he say anything else?"

"That you're hardships have just begun, you should prepare yourself, your fate will not be an easy one, it is intertwined with a past life and your future will depend on your ties with the red-haired princess"

"Yona, I really did meet her didn't I?"

"And the dragons, I take it the thunder beast and Yoon was there too"

"Yes they were Yoon started going on about how I should look after myself after he gave me food"

"Yeah Yoon is like that, he lived with me for a few years before he left with Yona"

"Wow…I didn't meet you by accident did I?" Kiara realises, he smiles.

"No you never meet anyone by accident, so now you can hopefully brace yourself"

"How can I brace myself if I don't know what's coming?"

"I don't know, we can only ever try"

"General Joo-Doh will return soon so I should go" Ik-Soo stands.

"Wait Ik-Soo, I'm really going to marry him, aren't I?"

"I'm afraid so princess"

"Will I be okay?"

"I can't answer that but I truly do pray everyone will be"

"Me too" Kiara says softly as Ik-Soo disappears out of sight.

* * *

 **Hope this was good, review and let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for everyone who's been reading here's another chapter. I know the main characters haven't been that involved as of yet but I'm just introducing the characters they will be back!**

* * *

"I'm scared"

"No you're not" Kiara's father said she looked at him as they were going through the town outside of Hiryuu Castle, everyone on the street was looking on in awe, trying to get a glimpse of the princess in the carriage. Kiara had washed this morning at the inn, was wearing clean clothes, her hair was well done and she honestly couldn't fault her appearance right now, except that she was terrified, or to be more specific.

"Okay I'm nervous, what if he's ugly?"

"I've met him, he's not, in fact he seems too pretty"

"He could hate cats"

"Cats are the least of my worries"

"What if he keeps me trapped at Hiryuu castle forever?!"

"Kiara stop it, you're going to be fine, you're my daughter and the princess of the Kai Kingdom, and you will be the queen of Kouka"

"But what about Kai?"

"When I pass that will also fall to you"

"I don't like this" she pouts crossing her arms.

"I wasn't to fussed about marrying your mother either but she became the love of my life, who knows maybe luck will be on your side"

"Maybe" Kiara says peeking out of the curtain to see the gates of Hiryuu castle getting closer.

"What if he's evil?" she half whispers.

"I would never give my only daughter to an evil man Kiara I promise you, I knew his father, his uncle I even briefly met the former princess before her death, well their deaths I should say besides his father they were good people"

"What about his father?"

"I'm not quite sure, something about him always kept me on edge but he died many years ago, and Soo-Won was brought up by Emperor Il so he has the same temperament"

"I trust your judgment" Kiara says taking a deep breath, her father smiles.

"You look beautiful"

"Thank you, you're not too bad yourself" she notes, he was properly dressed up, even with his crown on, Kiara as well had her tiara entwined with her hair.

 _Please god I don't know what you have in store for me but give me strength_ Kiara prays.

The carriage comes to a halt and Kiara wants nothing more than to bolt back home to the Kai empire, her father takes her hand and they share a moment before he exits the carriage holding out his hand for her, she takes it trusting herself to his strength, and follows him out, there are two at the entrance of castle, Joo-Doh and another man who promptly walked down to them bowing

"Your highness, it's an honour for Hiryuu castle to reserve such important guests, his highness is awaiting your arrival in the great hall, I am Kye-Sok adviser to the king should you need anything while you are here do not hesitate to ask"

"It's rather improper to not met us out here but I'll forgive it for my daughters sake, lead the way"

"Of course your highness" Kye-Sok says bowing again he leads the way inside, Kiara's father following, Kiara takes a quick glance around.

"Come princess" Joo-Doh says, she looks back to him, he offers her his hand and she takes it ascending the stairs.

"I promise no harm will come to you on my watch" he assures her, he seemed very sincere, even though she had never seen him smile, or show much emotion beside obedience and shock she trusted him at his word.

"I'll hold you to that" she says with a smile while his face shows no emotion she sees a slight glimmer in his eyes, she'd take that as a smile.

The King of the Kouka Kingdom sat on the throne as the four person party approached, Kye-Sok bowed to the king before stepping up to the dais.

"My lord let me introduce the king of the Kai Empire and his daughter Princess Kiara"

"Your highness" her father slightly bowed to him, Soo-Won stood and did the same, before turning to Kiara, their eyes met, _jeez he was handsome_ she quickly curtsied to him, thankful that even with her nerves she didn't waver, Joo-Doh had taken his position to the right of Soo-Won.

"It's a great pleasure to have you here, I'm glad your trip had no problems" Soo-Won says suddenly becoming very friendly, was this what Joo-Doh meant when he said the king sometimes appeared like an idiot?

"Yes, yes good, anyway I want to discuss somethings with you, so if you don't mind can one of your servants show my daughter to her room"

"Of course" Soo-Won says with a smile.

"Joo-Doh, please show Princess Kiara to her room, I hope it is to your liking" he says to her.

"I'm sure it will be" she says with another curtsy, she turns from them to walk with Joo-Doh out of the great hall.

 _So that was him…he's very good looking, strong, he seemed a little airheaded but at the same time, a lot was hidden in those beautiful eyes_ , _what a beautiful mystery to unwrap_

Kiara thought as they turned down corridors and stopped at one room, Joo-Doh slid open the door.

"If you need anything there will be servant around everywhere, your luggage will be brought in momentarily, we'll be having dinner at six"

"I'll see you there then" Kiara says Joo-Doh bows to her and leaves, Kiara closes the door and waits for her belongings, she snoops around her room, it was quite nice, but defiantly temporary she guessed since when she was married she would share… Kiara shivered putting that from her mind. She sat by the window which over looked a garden and started thinking about Princess Yona what had really happened? Did she really fall off a cliff? Did Hak kill the previous king? Somehow she didn't believe that, she'd met him, he was overly protective of Yona, they all were, and she couldn't believe he would do something that would hurt her.

A lot of things didn't make sense and she wished she could talk to Yona and her friends she remembered they said to look out for mention of 'The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch' how they came up with that name she didn't want to know but she was determined she would see them again, and she'd reveal who she was too, she started daydreaming about meeting them seeing their faces, Yona's kind smile, Jae-ha flirting, Kija panicking, Yoon mothering, Shin-ah's silent presence, Hak's watchful gaze and Zeno…something about Zeno made Kiara happy she wasn't sure why he just had had that affect, yeah she looked forward to seeing all of them again.

* * *

 **Okay another chapter is over tell me what you think and get ready for more intense actions after all this traveling around, I might slip in a Yona and the others scene in either the next chapter or the one after for sure.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter, no action sorry but it is vital to understand what's going to happen.**

* * *

"Thank you for joining us Kiara" her father says as she enters.

"Sorry I'm late I was in the gardens they are quite beautiful" she says sitting, Soo-Won smiles.

"I'm glad you think so".

"Yes especially the fire lilies and the ponds that are scattered around, your gardeners have done a wonderful job"

"I'll tell them" he says raising his glass to drink, they ate quietly, Kiara actually liked the food.

"Kiara" her father suddenly said, she looked up him, _was she doing something wrong?_

We've spoken and your betrothal will be finalised after dinner"

 _What was she meant to say?_

"Okay?" she said looking between the two.

"Okay?" her father echoed.

"What am I supposed to say? Nice to meet you? Oh yes I'll sign it immediately?" Soo-Won laughed.

She's quite right there isn't much to say, please enjoy your meal"

"It's very nice thank you" Kiara comments, her father nods in agreement drinking wine, Kiara didn't drink wine so she just had water.

"Do you like tea Princess?" Soo-Won asked conversationally.

"Some yes, more the fragrant type though"

You don't drink wine?"

"No I find it to strong"

"Far enough, I have some special tea from the earth general's wife I'll have some brought out to you for desert" he says with a happy smile.

"Thank you I've heard of the tea it's quite in demand, I'd love to try it" she says honestly.

"Is the wine to your liking your highness?" he asked her father.

"Yes it has a nice tang to it" he says taking another sip and pouring himself another glass, they continue eating until Soo-Won speaks.

"I plan to have the five generals come for a banquet dinner to celebrate the betrothal in three days if your schedule allows it will you remain?"

"Absolutely I'm staying until the wedding, no one's giving my daughter away but me" despite herself Kiara smiles softly finishing her water.

Desert was brought out, a lovely cake that Kiara ate a lot of she didn't care it was so nice and the tea was the best.

"Did you enjoy the food?" Soo-Won asks her.

"Ye it was wonderful please thank your chefs and the tea I have to say is my new favourite"

"I'll tell General Geun-tae to tell his wife I'm sure she'd be more than happy to send us more"

"That would be nice" she says standing with her father, on the right hand side of the room was a small table on top was a scroll with a meticulously written betrothal contract for Soo-Won King of Kouka and Kiara Princess of Kai, once she signed, she was betrothed to him until their marriage where she would be married for the remainder of her life or his, Kiara took the time to read it, she was taught by her father to never sign anything without reading it first, she made sure there was no other agreements. She did find that by signing it she would become a citizen of Kouka meaning the Queen as well as the former princess of Kai and was subject to both laws the authority of which was King Soo-Won, and her father so if she signed this she'd be subject only to them, she could live with that, as long as she had her father's ear while he was in Kai and she was here. She softly inhaled and picked up the quill to sign her name and title 'Kiara Princess of the Kai Empire' she hands the quill to Soo-Won who does the same as her quickly scans the words and then signs his name under hers 'Soo-Won Emperor of the Kouka Kingdom' her father takes the pen next and purposely slowly reads everything before almost reluctantly signs his name 'Subaru King of the Kai Empire' as witness Kye-Sook who had appeared out of nowhere also signed as witness 'Kye-Sook adviser to the King' with that he gently picked up the scroll and took it away to dry it and probably frame it or put it somewhere for safe keeping.

"I'm going to turn in for the night Kiara I'll see you at breakfast"

"Okay goodnight father" she said giving him a hug because she really felt like it he pats her on the back.

"Goodnight" he says with a smile at her and a nod to Soo-Won, they watch him leave.

"There is a bath close to your room if you'd like to bathe" he tells her a little surprisingly.

"Yeah I would like to thank you" he smiles and leads her out.

"Here it is use it as long as you want only myself and the five generals, and of course your father can use this bath so you won't be disturbed.

"Thank you Lord Soo-Won"

"You don't need to be so formal with me princess"

"Right sorry goodnight…So-Won" he smiles and she believes it is genuine.

"Goodnight princess" he says with a bow, he turns to head to his room.

"Wait!" she says he turns to her.

"You can call me Kiara too most people call me princess or Princess Kiara so you can just call me Kiara…if you want"

"I'm honoured" he says with another bow Kiara curtsies with a smile and a light blush before quickly heading back for her room to get her clothes to change into after the bath oh god, is she actually feeling something for this king? He could stand to be a little less cute, she decides but can't stop her smile as she grabs some clothes and heads to the bath.

* * *

 **Yeah we know how charming he is, Hope you've enjoyed and the dragons are back in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for everything guys brace yourselves for this one, you'll want to jump through the screen.**

* * *

"So where do we want to go?" Yona asks everyone, Yoon answers first.

"Actually I want to visit Ik-Soo again it's been a few months since we've seen him and I'm worried he's gone and forgotten to eat or something"

"Yeah that sounds good lets go see him" Yona says, they stop in on a town to get some supplies for the trip, a lot of people are out and they're all talking excitedly.

"Hey what's happening?" Yoon asks one of the girls chatting.

"Oh haven't you heard? The Princess of the Kai Empire is travelling with the King, her father to Hiryuu Castle, they're saying it could be to discuss betrothal"

"Betrothal?" Yona asks keeping her hood up but the girls answer anyway.

"Yeah people are saying she's going to marry the new king, I bet she's beautiful…" the girls start talking back at one another and the group moves on, gets their supplies and leave.

"It makes sense" Jae-ha is the first to speak.

"Yeah if he married this princess he's get support from the Kai Empire it makes sense" Hak agrees.

"I know" Yona says stopping to turn to them.

"But this girl has no idea what she's getting into" she turns back and no one brings it up again.

* * *

The group keep travelling over the next few days every village they visit they are all talking excitedly about the foreign princess.

"I hear she has the most beautiful blue eyes"

"I hear she has light red hair"

"Oh I can't wait for the wedding!"

"Oh I guess they will have children too, young royals how wonderful!"

"The king is very handsome"

"Oh I wish I could met her they say Princess Kiara is unlike another princess"

"Hey what did you just say?!" Yona suddenly asks, interrupting.

"Uh the Kai Princess is unlike any other?"

"No before that what's her name?"

"Princess Kiara, I heard that was her name" Yona looks back at her friends in shock.

"We need to go now" Hak says, Yona nods and they leave immediately.

"You don't really think?" Kija says as they walk down a path.

"God I hope not" Yoon says, Shin-ah nods.

"We'll reach Ik-Soo in about an hour, we'll ask him, he'll know" none of them said anything but they picked up their pace.

* * *

"Ik-Soo are you here?!" Yoon yelled.

"Oh good I knew you'd get here soon" Ik-Soo said, he looked like a mess but he also looked serious.

"How have you been?" Yoon asks going right to him and pulling out his medical supplies, out of habit.

"Good I just got back from the Kai Empire too"

"Why did you go there?" Hak asks.

"I had a girl to meet you met her too, she fed me actually to make up for not being about to pay you back"

"You met Kiara?" Kija asks.

"Yes"

"Is she really the princess of the Kai Empire?" Jae-ha asks.

"Yes fate has a funny way of introducing people, she has a hard time ahead" Ik-Soo says grimacing at Yoon dabbing a scape on his cheek.

"You don't say she's being married to a murderer!" Hak yells.

"That can't be helped, not now" he says.

"I am not going to let this girl be hurt like I was" Yona says.

"You can't stop it" Ik-Soo says sadly.

"He's going to kill her father" Zeno suddenly says, Ik-Soo nods.

"Shit that way he can control not only Kouka Kingdom but the Kai Empire too, by marrying Kiara" Hak says.

"What do we do?" Kija asks

"I told her she'd be okay" he realises closing his eyes.

"Zeno will save her" Zeno says suddenly.

"Whoa hold up" Jae-ha says standing in front of Zeno.

"If we go anywhere near the caste we will put the princess in danger" Zeno looks seriously into Jae-ha's eyes and he struggled not so shiver under it.

"Zeno has said before, with the power of the four dragons we can take one castle easily, Zeno can do this alone they can't kill me" he says moving around Jae-ha.

"Zeno stop" Yona says stepping in front of him.

"I'm glad you want to help but this seems more than that, what aren't you telling us?" Zeno doesn't say anything he just looks at the ground.

"She isn't her, not in body anyway" Ik-Soo says.

"But it is her isn't' it?" Zeno says looking to Ik-Soo.

"Yes her soul is the same"

"Whose soul?" Yona asks.

"Kiara, her soul is the same as the girl Zeno married Kaya was her name, she died young and left Zeno, the other dragons knew her too, and she was precious to us all"

"Zeno" Yona says softly

"Did you know? Is that why you've been so quiet?"

"Zeno felt something, something Zeno couldn't explain until now, Zeno will not let her be hurt by that man" Yona understands.

"Neither will I, we're going to Hiryuu Castle and we are going to help her"

"Fates wheels are spinning here princess even you cannot halt them" Ik-Soo warns.

"What else can I do?" Yona asks.

"I couldn't say, but I know you will do what you believe is right, just remember your way is not the only way" Yona nods and without even being there for fifteen minutes the group heads off again, Yoon had checked Ik-Soo for injuries, patched him up and restocked his food.

"Destination princess?" Jae-ha asks.

"Hiryuu Castle" she says simply no one argues not even Hak as they head out.

* * *

 **I don't know about you but I want to transport through the page and protect her too, so you can see I'm going away from the manga now since Kaya actually didn't know the other dragons but I'm going to say she did, I love Zeno! Actually I love them all for various reasons. Tell me what you think and hold on for the next chapter!**


End file.
